


Red Hearts and Silver Cheeks

by MistressStark



Series: The Colorful Touch Of You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Shooting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressStark/pseuds/MistressStark
Summary: The bruise-like marks appear the first time you touch. A soft pink wisp on your wrist, a pretty forest green on the palm, an accidental nudge and a brush of violet blooms on your arm. Your soulmate would forever wear your touch. Darcy really didn't expect to find her soulmate on her first day at Stark Industries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing... except the mistakes, that shit is totally mine.

  
The bruise-like marks appear the first time you touch. A soft pink wisp on your wrist, a pretty forest green on the palm, an accidental nudge and a brush of violet blooms on your arm. Your soulmate would forever wear your touch.

Most people's soul-mark appeared on their hands via handshakes but there have been some hilarious tales throughout the years of soul-marks their hilarious spots.

The best-rated show for 15 straight years was 'America's Funniest Soul-Marks'.

Darcy's favorite had always been the boy who tripped in high school taking down his soul mate and landing on her, giving a nice butt shaped soul-mark on her chest which in turn gave him a vivid imprint of her hand across his face.

Darcy had always wondered what her soul-mark would look like and more importantly what he or she would _be_ like. She really didn't have a preference, she just wanted someone to love and someone to love her in return.

Okay, and if they had pretty eyes it wouldn't be such a _bad_ thing.

But in all honesty, she wanted a soulbond like her best friend had gotten. Jane and Thor were completely in love and devoted to each other. And not in a sickening, _'No, you hang up_ ' or _'No, I love you more' sort of thing._

It had come out of nowhere. No one had expected Thor.

Darcy really didn't expect to find her soulmate on her first day at Stark Industries either.

"I can't believe we are going to work for Tony Stark!" Darcy grinned as she let her eyes wonder over the large building that stood in front of her. Sure she'd seen it on TV but the reality of tower was so much better.

"We are _NOT_ working for Tony Stark. Pepper Potts will be our boss." Jane rolled her eyes as she shifted the box in her arms.

"Psh. You know what I mean" Darcy waved off as she played with the end of her purple scarf.

"I know, but Pepper Potts is the one who hired us, she told me specifically to ignore him if he's being ridiculous. which would be more often than not."

"Like I'm going to be able to ignore him. He's famous Jane. You know I have a problem idolizing unworthy arrogant yet totally hot famous people. "

"Do not even start on Kanye."

"But Jane..."

"No. Not today. "

"Fine." Darcy huffed and stepped through the automatic doors.

"But there is just something about a rich douchebag..." Darcy whispered under her breath as Jane rolled her eyes.

The lobby was full of people mostly pantsuits and balding middle-aged accountant types.

_Oh, this is so not going to be fun._

"There is something-" Jane started but was cut off suddenly.

Darcy first heard the loud pops and turned her head in the direction of the sound. In an instant terror gripped her as she realized what was happening and she froze for a few seconds, paralyzed. She watched as the short man, sweat dripping down his face held the gun in his hands and squeezed the trigger.

Sounds were muffled as if she were in a dream. A horrible terrifying nightmare.

As glass behind her shattered the screaming and gunfire came back into focus and everything seemed to speed up.

Whipping her head around, Darcy's hand automatically darted out to find Jane, only to be pushed back by a throng of people pushing, running.

"Jane!" she yelled as she ducked her head down. If Jane replied Darcy couldn't hear it. She tried again. "Jane!!" she tried louder even as she let her eyes wonder around her looking for a safe spot, or an escape.

Darcy felt like crying, her heart thundering in her chest, her hands shaking, her breathing short.

The screaming was louder, the shots were closer.

When one hit the wall behind her, Darcy yelped and ducked. Right after the bullet struck the wall, a pain stuck her shoulder. Flinching back against the wall and then forward to the white couch she tried to catch her balance.

Heat. Burning heat in her shoulder, Her vision swam and she gripped the back of the couch before stumbling.

"Jane.." she tried again, this time a pained whisper.

A crying older man ran and bumped into her sending a flare of ripping through her whole arm. She hit her knees and fell back onto the cold floor.

And then she drifted.

The lights overhead seemed to grow brighter, almost completely whiting out her whole vision. She closed her eyes.

This could not be happening.

After the Chitari, Loki, and London... 

Darcy took a deep breath closed her eyes.

She was terrified. Terrified like she'd never been before...

She bit her lip drawing blood as a wave of pain washed over her arm, essentially jarring her back into awareness. The copper taste of blood rolled in her mouth making her want to gag.

It seems quieter now.

There's still crying, though.

Wait.. is that her?

Opening her eyes slowly her world was a blurry mess of colors and shapes but it only took a moment for a dark shadow to enter her vision.

Suddenly warm fingers slid around the back of her neck, thumb sliding over her cheek. Darcy tries to focus on the shape in front of her. Slowly a man comes into focus.

Darcy gasps for three reasons.

One: The pain in her arm intensifies, a warm, firm pressure gripping her shoulder. The pain is so intense her eyes almost roll back in her head.

Second: This man is beautiful. Bright gray eyes, strong jaw covered in a dusting of a shadow with dark mocha colored hair hanging around his face.

Third: She felt that tingle along the skin of her neck and cheek, she's always heard about.

 _He was her soulmate_.

Shakily she raises her right hand and places it against his chest, right above his heart and looks straight into his eyes.

Darcy can see the moment he feels it, she can see the way his body tenses. His eyes close for a moment before opening, a fierce look of panic taking over his face.

Her soulmate tightens his grip on her arm and a cry passes through her lips and takes in a shuttered breath as a white hot pain slices through her shoulder.

The crushing emotion threatened to consume her as she took painful breaths that turned to gasps. Her eyes began to leak, hot, stinging tears, rolling down her face without remorse.

Her soulmate is becoming blurry again, his face a myriad of emotions as she closes her eyes and hears his voice for the first time as he calls out.

"Natasha!"

* * *

 

Darcy didn't come awake like in the movies, all slow and blinking like Bambi. No, one minute she's asleep the next her eyes are flashing open and she's wide awake. 

"Hey there, doll." a deep husky voice whispers from her right. Turning her head, she spots her soulmate sitting there, looking right at her. 

"Hey there, handsome," she responds with a smile. "They must have given me the good stuff. I can't feel anything." she laughs a bit.

_He's really here..._

"Do you remember what happened?" he asks leaned down a little bit, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah," she responds, and a sudden thought hits her, "Jane!"

"She's fine. She's with Thor right now," he tells her quickly with a small quirk on his lips. 

_Holy shit, he's really pretty..._

He nods and grins.

"said that out loud didn't I?" Darcy nodded. Of course. 

"I'm Bucky," he informs her, running a hand through his hair. 

"Darcy," she returns. He nods and keeps his slight grin. She returns the look. "So soulmate huh?"

His grin widens.

"I guess so."

She takes a moment to just look at him. Her soulmate. 

"Wait, where is it and what color?" she asks, her mind a little murky on the exact place he touched her first. 

He traces the back of her neck and runs his thumb over her cheek. "Here, and it's silver."

"Ah," she swallows, “and yours?”

Bucky opens his mouth to respond but instead, he leans up pulls the neck of his shirt down until she can glimpse the dark red handprint over his heart. The color is a stark contrast to his pale skin and eerily similar to her favorite lipstick.

She brings up her hand to touch it. He grabs her hand as she lays it on his chest.

"I never thought I'd find you," he whispers, his eyes boring into hers.

'Well, you did." she grinned.

"That I did." he mumbled his gaze falling just below her eyes.

He was looking at her mark and it sends a thrill through her.

Hesitatingly he opens his mouth a few times but closed it just after. Her heart was hammering loudly she would swear that it was shaking the fabric of her shirt in little jerks.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. A soft touch that she could barely feel. Just a whisper of what she really wanted.

But just as soon as she wanted to lean in more, press her skin closer to those lips, he pulled away, just enough so that his hot breath fanned out over her skin. For a moment she thought he was going to walk away but then, agonizingly slow, he pressed his lips to hers.

She would wear his silver touch forever and he would wear her red hand over his heart. 

Darcy kind of liked it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blah. I'm not really happy with this but it popped into my head and I just had to get it down.


End file.
